


If father said so

by Lilourecap



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Butt Plugs, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, KakaNaru - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Top Hatake Kakashi, but naruto is hot, it's so bad outside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilourecap/pseuds/Lilourecap
Summary: Kakashi just wanted to get his promotion. He wasn't ready for an awkward dinner with the boss and his son who he wasn't supposed to know. oh gosh! He did it so wrong....
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	If father said so

Kakashi réajusta la manche de sa vieille veste noire épaisse sur sa chemise blanche. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour reprendre son sang-froid, vérifiant rapidement qu'aucune poche effrontée ne dépassait de sa tenue, qu'il avait essayé de réparer pour une fois. Il vérifia que son col était juste assez haut pour cacher quelques petits suçons qu'il avait eu deux nuits auparavant, ce serait dommage que la dépravation de sa vie se dévoilât si facilement. Puis finalement, il souffla vers le haut avec l'intention de se débarrasser des longues serrures qui lui tombaient sur les yeux et frappa trois fois à la porte devant lui.

He distinctly heard a soft voice shouting "I'm coming" from the inside while waiting on the doorstep, clutching his fingers on the small basket filled with sweets he was holding in his hands. He had been expected for him for a good twenty minutes, enough to make his hair stand on end, but fortunately his host today was not a populist dictator with a penchant for punctuality, he didn't have to worry about getting his fingers snapped. While waiting for the door to be opened, he fixed his gaze on the pretty wood decorated with vintage patterns on the door which gave a nice retro style to the whole big house, the lunar reflections brought out the white color of the big outside facades. A small glass window on the door allowed Kakashi to see what was going on inside.

Kakashi had been invited by Minato Namikaze, his supervisor, and his wife to their home for a family dinner.They were closer than they were with the rest of the work force. They had this alchemy, this friendship that was based on the evidence of their understanding. The professional framework was only a frame in name and did not impose any other kind of professional barrier between them. In short, friends forever, a family together.

It was not very usual, these small family dinners, for lack of time because Minato was often very busy. He was the executive head of a social community in the local sub-prefecture. Kakashi was still only under his supervision. He made sure of the schedule, decided on the members of their line of work, and took care of the vast majority of the budget. In short, he was a sort of secretary. And last but not least... For the time being. Kakashi was well on his way to promotion. If everything continued on these conditions that promoted his bliss, he could have the office located right in the room adjacent to Minato's office and he would have his own work unit. It was just a matter of looking impeccable.

He was suddenly surprised by the blue eyes that appeared on the inner side of the house and the varnished wood patterned on the door was pulled out, revealing behind the door Minato with a big welcoming smile. His cheerful mood that was brilliantly contrasted with the austere air he kept at the office.

-" Please come in," he said, wiping his hands on his apron." What the hell is all this?!" he added to the basket in his hands.

\- "Oh, a simple little gift for you."

\- "But you shouldn't have!" Minato retrieved it with a distracted gesture as he warmly pressed his hand on his back, urging him to warm himself up in the big house.

\- "Hey hey hey! Here's our pretty princess who's playing hard to get, you're late! "Said Kushina from the kitchen making a grin that roll up her nose when she smiled so teasingly.

She ran a finger through her red hair to put a strand back behind her ear as she took out the plates.

\- " Excuse me, I was stuck in traffic, a story about a fuel leak... I don't know anymore, I reckon..."

The couple looked at him as if to say "you don't have to lie to us anymore" with Minato shaking his head slightly, a little smile on his lips. Kakashi gave a small, nervous laugh and went onto the sofa.

\- "So Kakashi? Did you enjoy your weekend? "Minato asked, bringing a large bowl of rice balls to the table.

\- "I'm... Um... I took the opportunity to work and finish the assessments you asked me for."

The two people in the kitchen grumbled in unison at the answer. "What a bore that boy is!" Kushina exclaimed. "But it's a vacation, Kakashi, you're abusing it," Minato completed. _Even when you work there are complaints._

\- "But...?"

-" You're not going to tell me you didn't go out at all?" Asked the blond man as he scattered the dishes around the table.

\- "Yes, yes, don't worry about me, I don't need to go out that much."

The couple continued to tease him about his lack of sociability and to raise his age and celibacy several times, decorating their speeches with several innocent jokes. They were both nice but could be such weirdos. Nevertheless, Kakashi made the effort to respond to these mischievous comments, his chin resting on his fist and his eyes following the movement of the two people who were walking back and forth between the kitchen and the table. "But I've seen people, I saw Obito this week, we drank tea together," he moaned. "Yes, yes, I'm still single," he had to answer twice. "But no, I'm not yet forty years old, don't exaggerate..." he said once, adding "well, it's soon, but it's not yet the case". Some questions that were meant to be indiscreet, Kakashi just ignored them.

While Kakashi was feeling sorry for himself, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs to the living room on the opposite side of the kitchen. He frowned, not knowing about another guest at all.

\- "Daddy, you wouldn't happen to know where I put my bag?"

This guest who was not really a guest suddenly froze at the sight of Kakashi. The same goes for the other. They were going through a little cardiac arrest in unison. A sharp cut in their breathing. The forceful realisation of the situation. And with his eyes wide open, Kakashi stared at the blond oddball who had just stormed into the living room. He was in a big sweater with little black shorts and was staring at Kakashi with the big blue eyes drilling at him. _Daddy...? What do you mean daddy? Daddy like daddy in fatherhood? Dadadadadooo....._ Kakashi sat there in a daze thinking with sound of the funeral flute resounding in his head. Yes, I went out this weekend, remembered saying Kakashi. I shouldn't have. They came back to him in sudden flashbacks of Friday night. A body wet with sweat, fever and sweet groans ... A shiver ran down Kakashi's spine. The slaps, hell still echoed in his ears.

\- I don't know, look under your desk. Minato intervened, cutting out the look Kakashi was exchanging with this new and not-so-new stranger. "Kakashi, do you recognise my son?"

_Son, as in son the child of a father, the one who he raised all his life and protected from the great pedophiles who can hang around in this world?_

-" Hum... Yeah, I, uh... Dunno, hahaha... I mean, how can you not recognize your spitting image? "Kakashi mentally slapped himself at his own obvious remark that he would have liked to have found obvious two days earlier.

-" Do you think so? Naruto and me? Spitting image? Oh really!"

\- That's what I tell them all the time, Naruto and Minato are so much alike," Kushina argued.

But this kind of situation could only happen to Kakashi, wouldn't it ?! Fate or whatever that destiny bullshit was, it always had to fall on him. And why? In the name of every deity that humans had tried to make exist, why on earth had he never seen their son after all the time they had spent together???.

\- "But still I am surprised, you were talking to me about your son as if he were a teenager".

Naruto, who was in psychotic break, had planted in the middle of his path having stopped in front of the stairs. The foot was raised, waiting for the end of the movement that had begun. He only started to function again when his mother mentioned his first name.

-" But it is the case, he is only nineteen years old". Minato tipped him off, making everything Kakashi stood for dysfunctional. He looks older than he is. But he hasn't even been home for a long time, by the way.

\- "Explain to Kakashi the studies you are doing, my darling," suggested the mother, putting the last dish on the table. "He knows a bit about management and business from what I know".

Naruto began mumbling that he had to look for something important in his bag and that he had to find his things. While Kakashi, the only thing he was dealing with right now was calculating the age ratio of the teenager to his own. The balance was far too positive.

\- "Good, at the table now! I didn't cook all this to be eaten cold, did I?"Minato cried.

Kakashi could no longer distinguish at all between his memories of unbridled obscenity and the present, surrounded by these two people who acted as parental figures to him. _Sweet Kami, did I really do that?_ He wondered as he glanced at the teenager. He remembered much more accurately than he wanted to remember a marked waist, long, tight legs clinging to his body and skin so adorably tanned. Not to mention, of course, _a curved ass so round, so firm, so soft, so good and gentle that took it all in_. Let's not think about it. _It was red, it was crazy._ It was the moment or never for the deities to resound Kakashi and eradicate his unhealthy thoughts. Naruto who came to sit right in front of him at the table did not help him in any way to regulate his thoughts that he would have been better off forgetting on the spot.

-" Is something wrong, Kakashi ? " Kushina asked, serving him big spoonful of stir-fried vegetables.

-" Yes, yes, fine, everything is fine, everything. Fine, fine. It all looks extremely delicious to me".

 _Delicious, delicious, de-licious , just like you._ Kakashi had trouble holding his fork, which he later identified as the knife (ah, that's why it didn't grip), and tried not to raise his head to face the worried looks at him. His face was stubbornly lowered onto the plate, completely unable to look at his mistake -perhaps the biggest one of his life- in his eyes.

\- "Hmm? Naruto? I known youre more talkative" asked the only woman at the table.

\- "Oh, I... I'm just a little tired. I've been pushed a bit too far... At last! School of course, no one else pushed me... I mean, there are no connotations. I mean, don't think there's anyone behind it. It's just works". Naruto was so ashamed that he swallowed his glass of water in one gulp with all eyes fixed on him. He was even more stressed than Kakashi himself, as far as we can tell. Kakashi felt like burying his face in his hands in the face of such awkwardness and pulling whatever skin he had out of his skull.

-" Very tired, indeed". Lifted Minato as she looked at her son with a dubious pout. "Are you sure you're okay?"

\- "I'm... I'm... Yes, yes, I'm fine. I'm fine."

Seeing Kakashi again in front of his parents is like having to face what is most raw and dirty in him in an explicitly lecherous context. His head turned incredibly to his still too recent memories. While Kakashi's conscience hid deep inside him, the urge to say "Minato, your son is a real bitch, I promise" swarmed through all his limbs. _I fucked him and it was fucking good._

\- Otherwise, your trip as a couple, it's soon the big departure? Asked Kakashi, looking away and distracted from his thoughts. It's only two weeks away.

\- Oh yes, it's coming soon," Kushina clapped her hands. But first we have to find a place for Naruto to live because he's moving here.

_Oh well. But what good news! That's all we really needed._

\- Without it we can't leave," Minato completed.

\- Ah yes, it's very annoying, but why doesn't he stay right here?

Naruto didn't even intervene when he was the main topic of conversation, too busy trying to chew properly without choking.

\- He's working, he's on an internship, and that's far enough. Far enough as... You know the bar-casino...

\- Yes, yes, I think it just opened, right?

\- "It's in the city center, next to the Mitsukochi department store..."

\- "It's towards the small markets, isn't it? "

Kushina and Minato took turns speaking to each other while Kakashi began to understand what they were getting at.

\- "Towards my house, in short," he cut.

\- "Oh yeah, but that's true," Kushina exclaimed, falsely astonished. But yes completely. It's true...

Naruto and Kakashi were both starting to get restless on their chairs, the carved and varnished wood had never seemed so uncomfortable.

\- Precisely on this subject, you would do us a small service.

_No, no... Don't do it, don't think about it. Please don't._

\- Would you agree to take Naruto home with you for a few days?

_You human beings in constant search of profit, opportunistic individualist of my two. Luckily, I want my promotion! Is it too much to ask to be able to fuck quietly one weekend without it falling on me two days later?_

\- But no, I don't mind. Of course, if this arrangement suits Naruto.

The blond man in front of him began to blush and Kakashi began to wonder how the two parents could not be suspicious of their (more than suspicious) behavior. He wondered if the situation "an adult man has fucked my son who is barely over the age of majority and it is my wise secretary who is almost my age" was that unlikely. Maybe a little bit, yes. _Well, it's not exactly the first thing you would think of_.

\- Uh... Yeah. But I don't really mind taking the train, you know...

\- But no, Kakashi offers you to come to his house, you can't refuse that.

Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other with a small, compassionate grin, complaining silently about their unfortunate fate. When Naruto looked away to look at his plate again, Kakashi remained stuck in that position, staring at the teenager. Guilty, he had to admit that on Friday, he hadn't really lingered on the face - maybe he should have, who knows, he would have avoided this awkward situation - and he was more than surprised to see a pretty face - well, he always remembered the feeling of Naruto's short blond hair between his fingers, which he remembered pulling, but then it was from the back so he couldn't see anything most of the time-. He did look a lot like Minato. But he had bigger eyes and the blue color of his pupils was a little lighter than his father's. He was a little more like Minato. His skin was much more tanned. Kakashi imagined very well that because Minato worked mostly indoors, he couldn't have that golden hue. Every characteristic of Naruto made him more desirable, more adorable. There was a certain innocence in his features, an aura that called for corruption, and Kakashi had undeniably responded to it. In a virulent way. With nasty bites that left big purple stains. Staring carefully, Kakashi could see the outline of one of them on Naruto's neck underneath the big sweatshirt that must surely hide a lot of others. Lots and lots of them.

While Kushina was still questioning Naruto about his forgotten belongings in another city, the doorbell suddenly rang. Kushina's face lit up. "Guess who it is! It's a surprise!" Minato had gone to open the door and returned with a dark-haired girl whose identity Kakashi was completely unaware of.

\- Good evening to all of you," she smiled. Naruto had opened his eyes, however, his spoon dangling in his hand. He turned sharply towards Kakashi to give him a look of alert.

Kushina just next to Kakashi put her hand on his shoulder and slipped in his ear "it's his girlfriend, he's a bit shy with girls so we invited her" while the newcomer put a little kiss on the cheek marked of the blond with an anguished face. Kakashi had never had so much booze in his life. All the alarms were ringing together in his head. _No one must know, no one will ever know, it must never be known, never_. It was too much for Kakashi, who apologized and went to the kitchen to bring back something he supposedly needed.

When he arrived in the kitchen, he banged his head against the wall with a "fuck!" whispered between his lips that was very appropriate for his situation. Kushina, Minato, your son is not shy. He interest in men but he didn't bother to tell you about it, it seems.

He could always meet his promotion in the world of his dreams if it was actually gets out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! If you like this story, please lemme know in comments please or leave a kudo. I'm gonna published new chapters soon.


End file.
